Stand together/The final fight
Here's how stand together goes and the final fight ensues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Dinosaur. herd, our heroes, Aladar, and Neera stand still as Aladar looks up ahead. And soon from the other side comes the Carnotaur followed by Sharptooth Carnotaur: growling Sharptooth: growling Zoe Trent: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! hides behind Blythe's legs IT'S THE CARNOTAUR AND SHARPTOOTH!!!! herd, our heroes, Aladar, and Neera begin to stumble back, as the Carnotaur and Sharptooth and stared coldly at them Kron: THEY'VE LED THOSE MONSTERS RIGHT TO US!!!!! THIS WAY!!!! herd begins to follow Kron, but Aladar stops them Aladar: NO!!!! Don't move! If we scattered, they'll pick us up! Stand together! looks back at Aladar, and he refuses to listen and carelessly starts to climb the rocky wall Carnotaur: ROAR!!!! Sharptooth: ROAR!!!!!!! herd, our heroes, Aladar, and Neera soon got scared when they let out there roars and beeps Lemon Zest: I really got a feeling about this! Carla: Easy Lemon! Don't get a little itchy finger! the Carnotaur stomps his foot Carnotaur: ROAR!!!!!!! starts charging at the herd, along with Sharptooth as the herd starts to get scared, and even more when they start coming closer Carnotaur: ROAR!!!!!!! Sharptooth: ROAR!!!!!! Happy: They're coming right at us! Peter: What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do?! Aladar comes up with an idea and he steps forward and he begins roaring at the carnivores as Neera watches in nervousness Sylveon: Aladar! Brian: What's he doing?! continues roaring at the Carnotaur and Sharptooth, as the Carnotaur and Sharptooth roar right back Aladar, who is still roaring at them. As the Carnotaur snaps at Aladar he looks up and hears another roar, and it was Neera joining by Aladar and soon the whole herd joins them roaring right at the carnivores Blythe Baxter: I don't believe it! The whole herd's fighting back against the predators! Zoe Trent: out from behind Blythe's leg I can't believe it! Little Bear: Come on, let's help them out! Dawn: Little Bear's right! We can help them push them back! Zoe Trent: Well, let's do it! Bark! Bark! Bark, bark, bark, bark! Carnotaur: ROAR!!!!!! still roars as the everyone else is still roaring at the predators, as they walk back and soon they are cornered as the herd, our heroes, Aladar, and Neera leave peacefully, but the Carnotaur and Sharptooth look up and see Kron still climbing up the rocky wall and they decided to pursue him, and Neera looks back and notices this and chases after them as Aladar looks back and goes after her Brian: back and sees Aladar going back Aladar! Sylveon: Where's he going? Franklin: Wait a minute guys, I think we're forgetting something. Little Bear: What Franklin? Franklin: Kron! Brian: Oh, no! You're right! Kron is still climbing on top of the rocky wall, and the Carnotaur and Sharptooth will make him as a good meal! We gotta help him! Peter: What are you nuts? After all what he's been doing to the herd, for not sharing the water, leaving the sick to die, and almost killing Aladar? Brian: Look I know Kron has been a jerk to us all, and the herd, but deep down he want's to get to the Nesting Grounds just like us. And we have to help him. Sylveon: I'm going to help you. Little Bear: I'll come to, because we have to get rid of Sharptooth for good! Zoe Trent: Well, if you guys are going to do something so stupid and crazy, I guess we're stuck coming along too. Brian: Well come on, let's go! race after them as we cut back to the Carnotaur and Sharptooth still after Kron on the rocky wall as Neera comes up behind and shouts for Kron Neera: KRON!!! looks back and he sees the Carnotaur and Sharptooth coming up behind him Carnotaur: ROAR!!!!! Sharptooth: ROAR!!!!! Kron soon gets more scared and he starts climbing up the wall for dear life to reach the top as the Carnotaur and Sharptooth still catching up behind him but then he stoped and it reveals to be a sheer drop like what Aladar said earlier, and he looks up showing that indeed the path is blocked Kron: No. he looks back and sees the Carnotaur and Sharptooth coming up behind him No! Carnotaur and Sharptooth come up to Kron, growling while they do so. But Kron showing no fear puts up a fearless face ready to fight as the Carnotaur and Sharptooth charge toward him Carnotaur: ROAR!!!!! Sharptooth: ROAR!!!!! Kron wack's them with his tail, as Neera, Aladar, and the other climb up the rocky wall in attempt to save Kron. Meanwhile back on the top, the Carnotaur shoves Kron and he picks up Kron by bitting him in the back as Neera runs faster for Kron, as the Carnotaur throws Kron at a rock making him to weak to stand Carnotaur: ROAR!!!!! Sharptooth: ROAR!!!!! the predators come to the killing blow, the two predators are shoved and it reveals to be Neera. But Kron lets out a breath as the Carnotaur head butts Neera to a rock and it prepares to kill her until the Carnotaur gets wack by a tail and it is Aladar who then goes in front of Neera and roars at the predator, before he gets wacked by the predator's tai. And Sharptooth then comes over to Aladar getting ready to kill him, until he feels a pain on his leg Sharptooth: ROAR!!!!! looks under and it is revealed to be Little Bear! But Sharptooth shakes him off and he attempts to step on him, but he gets shoved and it is Brian Brian: Stay away from my friend! Sharptooth: ROAR!!!! snaps his jaws at Brian in a attempt to eat him, before he gets scratched in the nose by Sylveon's claws ROAR!!!!! tries to stand up as the rest of the others come up and Aladar gets back up and he attempts to shove the Carnotaur to the cliff, and then Little Bear gets up and he attempts to shove Sharptooth to the cliff as Brian gets back up and sees this Brian: LITTLE BEAR, NO!! the Carnotaur and Sharptooth growl at Aladar and Little Bear, they look down and see that the edge of the cliff is collapsing! As the Carnotaur and Sharptooth fall, the Carnotaur tries to take Aladar with him, but Aladar grabs on the rocky edge and hangs on as the Carnotaur and Sharptooth fall to their death's Sharptooth: ROAR!!!!! Carnotaur: ROAR!!!!! [BANG!!!! and Aladar climbs back as he and Little Bear look down as Neera and the others come up and see the courpses of the Carnotaur and Sharptooth were killed immensely from the rocks] Zoe Trent: They're finally gone. Brian: Little Bear, are you alright? Little Bear: Yeah, I'm fine. Sunny Flare: Fine? You almost gotten yourself killed! Little Bear: But I was brave, wasn't I? Dawn: That was very brave. Little Bear: Oh, thanks. Neera: Kron. and the others look, as Neera comes to Kron's body and moves his head thinking he's still alive but unfortunately, Iron is really dead. As Neera mourns over her dead brother, Aladar and the others come over and comfort her. Then it fades back to the Nesting Grounds as Aladar, Neera, and the others lead the herd from the cave were they arrived from to get to the Nesting Grounds as the herd are in shock that they have finally made it to the Nesting Grounds after a long, and difficult journey Aladar: Welcome home. Parasaurolophus: ROAR!!!!! the herd roars in joy as they run out of the cave to their new home as Aladar, Neera, and the others follow behind them Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes